lecyclebaroquefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Résumé des chapitres
Tome 1: Quicksilver: Livre 1: Quicksilver: Boston Common, October 12, 1713, 10:33:52 AM Enoch Root arrive à Boston alors qu'une pendaison de sorcière y a lieu. Il est à la recherche d'un ami, Daniel Waterhouse, ainsi que de van Hoek, capitaine du Minerva. Après avoir assisté à la pendaison, Enoch se dirige vers les quais de la ville pour y chercher van Hoek. Arrivé là-bas, il rencontre un garçon qui s'avère être le jeune Benjamin Franklin, fils de Joshua Franklin, fabricant de bougies et de savons. Après avoir fait connaissance, Enoch demande à Ben de le conduire à l'embarcadère du bac traversant la rivière vers Charlestown, où il doit rencontrer un ami dont il tait pour l'instant le nom. Arrivé là-bas en compagnie de Ben, il paie le passage pour lui, son cheval et un aller-retour pour le garçon. En s'approchant de l'autre rive, Enoch aperçoit le bateau de Van Hoek dont le départ semble être pour ainsi dire imminent. Une fois la traversée terminée, Enoch révèle au petit qu'il est un philosophe naturaliste, issu de la Royal Society de Londres. Puis ils se dirigent vers un petit groupe de professeurs de Harvard, à qui Enoch demande où il peut trouver un certain Daniel Waterhouse, ce qui n'est pas sans susciter de la part des professeurs quelques moqueries à l'encontre de Waterhouse, qu'ils qualifient de "Docteur es Manivelles". Ils lui indiquent qu'il a créé son propre institut, le "Massachusetts Bay Colony Institute of Technologickal Arts". Puis Ben révèle aux professeurs qu'Enoch Root est un membre de la Royal Society, ce qui jette un froid, les individus se confondant en excuses. Pour couper court à la discussion, Enoch Root brandit une lettre écrite en allemand, à l'intention de Waterhouse, et qui impressionne les professeurs. Alors que Ben indique à Root le chemin pour l'Institut de Waterhouse, celui-ci indique que sa venue ici risque bien de mettre fin au conflit entre Leibniz et Newton. Ils retrouvent ensuite Godfrey, le fils de Daniel Waterhouse. Enoch explique aux deux garçons son voyage en partance de Leipzig pour Grantham en Angleterre avec pour étapes la Haye, Paris et Oxford pour y récupérer un ouvrage s'appelant le Cryptonomicon.... 1655 Enoch Root passe quelques semaines chez John Wilkins, pour assister aux réunions de l'Experimental Philosophical Clubb, mais aussi pour faire profil bas, alors que les pratiquants de l'Art (l'Alchimie) sont pourchassés et tués. Puis il part en direction de Grantham, chez Clarke l'apothicaire, dont la femme gère un pensionnat. Parmi les pensionnaires, Root repère un enfant plus intelligent que la moyenne, un certain Isaac Newton... Newtowne, Massachusetts Bay Colony, October 12, 1713 Enoch Root rend visite à Daniel Waterhouse au "Massachusetts Bay Colony Institute of Technologickal Arts", passablement stressé. Alors qu'il avait été décrit comme entouré d'engrenages et de manivelles, Waterhouse travaille dans un laboratoire rempli de cartes, vierges ou utilisées. Waterhouse travaille sur un "Moulin à logique" (Logic Mill). Root lui apprend qu'il est là pour lui livrer une lettre signée de Caroline, princesse de Brandenburg-Ansbach, lui enquérant de venir en Europe pour régler le différend entre Leibniz et Newton. Puis Root et Waterhouse se dirigent vers la taverne pour discuter de tout cela, ainsi que du parcours de Waterhouse, ce qui n'est pas sans lui rappeler quelques souvenirs... College of the Holy and Undivided Trinity, Cambridge, 1661 Le jeune Waterhouse est réveillé en pleine nuit dans les dortoirs de Cambridge par une agitation à l'extérieur. Un Professeur d'Hébreu et d'Araméen, Membre du Trinity College tente de s'interposer entre le Duc de Monmouth, le Comte d'Upnor Louis d'Anglesey, et quelques-uns de leur ami qui tente de rentrer dans les dortoirs avec une fille sur l'épaule. Le combat tourne mal et le professeur s'écroule, visiblement mort. Le temps pour Waterhouse de descendre et le corps a disparu! En partant à sa recherche, il tombe sur Roger Comstock et George Jeffreys, nus car ils viennent de partir à la nage à la poursuite du corps du professeur. Celui-ci est retrouvé 2 jours plus tard. Après les funérailles, Daniel se fait sermonner par son père (Drake), qui profite de la situation pour rappeler à son fils les bienfaits de la vertu. qui culpabilise pour ne pas avoir agi lors du meurtre. Un jour, alors qu'il se promène dans les jardins de Cambridge, il fait la connaissance de Isaac Newton, à Cambridge en tant que sizar, ces étudiants issus de plus basse extraction mais permis de passer leurs études à Cambridge, en échange de services rendus aux autre pensionnaires (porter le plateau repas, faire la toilette, nettoyer après les diners...). Daniel parvient à échanger pour faire chambre commune avec Newton, qui raconte à son nouvel ami d'où il vient, et pourquoi il est là en tant que sizar. Daniel propose à Isaac de se mettre sur le même pied d'égalité ce que refuse ce dernier. Un dimanche de Pentecôte 1662, Daniel découvre que Isaac n'est plus là. Ce dernier lui a laissé un portrait de Daniel comportant un code permettant de le retrouver. Newton est à la chapelle en train de prier pour la Pentecôte. A compter de ce jour, Newton tient un cahier où il note tous ses péchés passés, ainsi qu'il le fera pour ceux à venir. A la grande surprise de Daniel, alors qu'il regarde régulièrement le cahier de Newton, les péchés à compter de ce dimanche sont toujours, pour le moment, inexistants. Boston, Massachusetts Bay Colony, October 12 1713 Daniel Waterhouse hésite à partir pour le Vieux Continent, laissant femme et enfant à Boston, d'autant plus qu'il y a de grandes chances qu'il ne fasse pas le trajet retour. Après une discussion avec Wait Still Waterhouse à propos de la religion et du Libre Arbitre (deux concepts auxquels Daniel n'adhère pas), Daniel décide de partir pour l'Europe. Après avoir rejoint le Minerva avec une barque dotée d'esclaves pour rameurs, Waterhouse aura comme dernière image de Boston les corps de pirates juchés sur les falaises en guise de sentence. College of the Holy and Undivided Trinity, Cambridge, 1663 Le jeune Daniel Waterhouse, toujours dans la même chambre que Newton, découvre en rentrant de celle-ci son compagnon en train de s'enfoncer une aiguille entre le globe oculaire et la cavité accueillant celui-ci, dans le but de déterminer si la perception de l'environnement peut être altérée si l'aspect parfaitement sphérique de l'œil n'est plus présente, tout en prenant des notes. Newton ne mange quasiment pas et dort très peu, et c'est Waterhouse qui lui tient office de serviteur. Aboard Minerva, Massachusetts Bay, October 1713 Un très court chapitre où Daniel découvre le bateau ainsi que la cabine qui lui est attribuée. College of the Holy and Undivided Trinity, Cambridge, 1664 Un très court chapitre où l'on découvre un Isaac Newton remettant en cause l'antique cadran solaire hérité de l'Antiquité Romaine, non pas pour permettre d'en déterminer la courbe de trajectoire du soleil, mais bien d'en comprendre le processus, et de pouvoir l'appliquer sur n'importe quel mur, en fonction de la position du soleil dans le ciel, l'évolution de la terre autour de ce soleil et sa rotation. Aboard Minerva, Massachusetts Bay, October 1713 Daniel Waterhouse, toujours à bord du Minerva qui navigue sur une mer limpide, se laisse aller à diverses pensées et souvenirs, notamment leur diplome et comment ils sont devenus érudits, avant de s'atteler à la préparation de son "affidavit" (déclaration sous serment), censée mettre fin au conflit entre Leibniz et Newton. Banks of the River Cam, 1665 Se promenant sur les abords de la Cam, rivière coulant non loin de Cambridge, Waterhouse et Newton parlent des Fluxion, terme mathématique créé par ce dernier, avant de se diriger vers un marché où Newton veut acheter des lentilles en verre à un marchant juif. Alors que celui-ci fait des difficultés à la vue de l'argent qu'ont à disposition Newton et Waterhouse, un homme visiblement riche mais malade et hurlant s'approche du marché, faisant fuir tous les marchands (dont le vendeur de lentille qui subitement accepte de céder ses lentilles à Newton). L'homme a du mal à tenir debout et s'écroule mort. Son aine laisse apparaitre des bubons, ce qui n'est pas sans fasciner Newton. La peste de 1665 a commencé. Aboard Minerva, off the Coast of New England, November 1713 Alors que le bateau peine à avancer pour cause de mer plate, Daniel descend dans la cale de celui-ci, et passe un thermomètre par une écoutille pour relever régulièrement la température de l'eau, afin de relever si des courants chauds existent dans l'Atlantique, sujet auquel s'intéresse la Royal Society. Tout est calme quand tout à coup... The Plague Year, Summer 1665 Cloitré chez son père à manger des pommes de terre et du hareng à cause de la peste qui fait rage dans Londres, Daniel discute avec celui-ci. Cambridge est fermé, Londres est déserté par ceux qui le peuvent, mais Drake a préféré rester ici, indiquant que la Peste est une volonté de Dieu et qu'il ne faut pas y résister. Puis Daniel demande à son père de quoi payer son voyage jusque Epsom, où il veut rejoindre les membres de la Royal Society. Ce que refuse Drake Waterhouse, mais Daniel parvient à le convaincre et son père s'exécute en lui rédigant un papier que l'on devine être l'ancêtre du billet... Puis Daniel sort dans un Londres déserté et sous la chaleur de l'été. Avant de se rendre à Epsom, il doit faire quelques courses pour la Royal Society. Il se rend d'abord dans l'église St Paul pour y chercher des grenouilles géantes. Puis, dans les locaux londoniens de la Royal Society, il y cherche du matériel que Robert Hooke lui a demandé, ainsi que tout chiot, chaton, poussin ou souris que Daniel pourrait être amené à rencontrer. Enfin, il y trouve aussi un paquet de lettres destinée à un certain GRUBENDOL, habitant à Londres. Une fois tout ceci rassemblé, il part vers chez son "oncle" (ou plutot demi-beau-frère) qui tient une fabrique d'objets en or, un certain Thomas Hamn et qui fait partie de ceux qui sont restés à Londres malgré la Peste. Puis il donne à Thomas son billet en échange d'un chariot suffisamment grand pour apporter tout ce qu'il a reccueilli jusqu'à Epsom. Avant de quitter Londres, il dépose le courrier pris à la Royal Society chez un certain Oldenburg, dont Grubendol est l'anagramme. Epsom, 1665-1666 A Epsom, se trouve le domaine de John Comstock, qui a autorisé l'accueil de le Royal Society sur ses terres ainsi que la pratique de diverses expérimentations. Les scientifiques s'en donnent à coeur joie, mais Comstock intervient lorsqu'ils vont trop loin, notamment lors de l'expérimentation visant à soigner la surdité d'un de ses serviteurs en le placant à coté d'un canon, espérant que le souffle d'air généré aurait causé la disparition d'un éventuel "bouchon" mais qui aura pour seul effet de briser les vitres de la demeure. Comstock leur explique qu'ils ne sont pas seuls et qu'il héberge aussi des gens très haut placés, dont Jacques II d'Angleterre, alors Duc de York et Haut Amiral de la Marine Britannique, ainsi que frère du Roi. Ce dernier vient d'ailleurs trouver Daniel Waterhouse, afin de lui demander subtilement de lui rapporter toute information concernant un certain remède contre la syphillis, qu'il doit avoir contracté, devine Waterhouse. Après encore quelques expérimentations qui ne mènent à rien, Waterhouse décide de rejoindre son ami Isaac Newton à Woolsthorpe. Aboard Minerva, Plymouth Bay, Massachusetts, November 1713 Daniel Waterhouse se réveille, toujours dans sa cabine à bord du Minerva. La veille, celui-ci a commencé à essuyer une tempête avant que le Capitaine Van Hoek ne se décide de rebrousser chemin pour faire un détour en longeant la côte du Massachusetts, ainsi que via la Cape Cod Bay pour effectuer diverses réparations et arrangements sur le bateau pour qu'il soit apte de subir un voyage hivernal. Waterhouse monte alors sur le pont, alerté par une explosion lointaine et y trouve Dappa, le second du capitaine Van Hoek, assis en tailleur sur le pont, en train de compulser une carte. Dappa explique que le bateau a subit une tentative d'abordage par une baleinière menée par des pirates. L'équipage du Minerva a attendu que la baleinière soit à coté de leur bateau pour y lancer une comète, un boulet de canon enroulé dans un chiffon imbibé d'huile auquel on a mis le feu. Ils lancèrent aussi une grenade et profitant de la diversion, des membres de l'équipage du Minerva d'origine philippaine abordèrent à la nage la baleinière, le couteau entre les dents pour y trancher quelques gorges. Désormais, le Minerva navigue flanqué de la baleinière, l'équipage de celle-ci détenu dans la cale. Woolsthorpe, Lincolnshire, spring 1666 Daniel retrouve enfin son ami Isaac Newton dans son manoir familial. Celui-ci est seul alors que sa mère est pour le moment absente. De plus, Newton, à trop avoir observé le soleil, est devenu malvoyant et compte sur Daniel pour l'aider dans ses observations sur la lumière et la décomposition de celle-ci en un arc de couleurs. Cambridge rouvre ses portes jusqu'à ce qu'un cas de peste y décède, obligeant donc sa fermeture une nouvelle fois. Daniel alterne donc entre le manoir des Newton et la Royal Society qui a rejoint son siège à Londres. Daniel reçoit un jour un courrier urgent de son père, l'enjoignant de venir le rejoindre, alors que Londres est en proie aux flammes du Grand Incendie de 1666. Alors qu'il parvient à Holborn, le quartier où réside son père, l'explosion d'une maison non loin fait ruer son cheval et Daniel se retrouve à terre. Remis de ses émotions, il se dirige vers la demeure de son père, où un attroupement s'est formé et où Drake Waterhouse est perché sur le toit de sa maison, une Bible à la main. Il contemple les flammes, alors que le Roi Charles II lui-même, qui fait partie de l'attroupement, s'empare d'une torche qu'il allume avec l'incendie alentour. Drake qui l'apercoit le maudit avant que le Roi ne jette sa torche sur des tonneaux de poudre posés dans la maison du Dissident par les hommes du Roi. Daniel tente de se ruer vers ce qui ne sera bientôt plus sa maison avant d'assister impuissant à la destruction de celle-ci et par la même occasion, à la mort de son père... Aboard Minerva, Plymouth Bay, Massachusetts, November 1713 Daniel, toujours dans sa cabine du Minerva, qui flotte toujours dans les eaux de la Plymouth Bay sort de celle-ci alors que des bruits de panique se font entendre sur le pont. Le navire est au beau milieu d'un grand nombre bateaux de pirates. Dappa lui demande de se faire passer pour le capitaine du bateau, un capitaine empoté et paniqué. Une fois descendu dans la cabine du capitaine, il explique à Daniel qu'il s'agit d'une manoeuvre destinée à éviter que les pirates qui s'intéressent à eux ne jugent leur attaque sans espoir si ils ne s'allient pas à l'amiral de la flotte de bateaux pirates qui mouillent dans la Plymouth Bay. Cet amiral, un certain Edward Teach, semble s'intéresser au Minerva, qu'il désire visiblement pour en faire son bateau amiral. Cette comédie aurait donc pu permettre à l'équipage du Minerva de s'occuper des pirates avant Teach, mais celui-ci se dirige déjà vers le navire du Capitaine Van Hoek... Charing Cross, 1670 Alors qu'il vit pour le moment chez son grand-frère Raleigh et accessoirement héritier de Drake, Daniel prend en filature Isaac, qui depuis un moment, s'absente sans explications. Puis il s'installe à la terrasse d'un café pour pouvoir espionner son ami, notamment à l'aide d'une longue vue conçue par lui et Isaac. Il se rend compte qu'il n'est pas le seul à espionner Newton, un homme à cheval fait de même et s'installe lui-aussi à la terrasse d'un autre café. Il aperçoit qu'Isaac se rend dans une discrète échoppe et que d'autres hommes portant des paquets font de même De retour pour le dîner chez Raleigh, Daniel ne se sent pas à l'aise à la table où se trouve notamment Winston Churchill, mais aussi des membres de sa propre famille dont Praise-God et Thomas Ham, que l'on nomme désormais Vicomte de Walbrook. Après que Daniel ait attiré l'attention sur lui à cause d'une maladresse à base de café, arrive Sterling Waterhouse, un autre des frères de Daniel. Puis Sir Winston Churchill s'intéresse au téléscope de Daniel, qui en montre le fonctionnement. Ils observent alors l'arrivée tout en fanfare du Comte d'Upnor, alias Louis Anglesey, loin des contraintes strictes de Cambridge. Daniel jette un coup d'oeil également à l'homme à cheval, pour se rendre compte qu'il n'est plus à la terrasse du café et qu'il se dirige vers le Comte d'Upnor. Un des hommes de main du Comte jette alors de la crotte sur la botte de celui-ci et accuse l'homme à cheval de l'outrage. Le Comte, furieux, provoque l'homme en duel. Celui-ci, voyant que clamer son innocence ne mènerait à rien, se confond en excuses et en vient à se faire humilier par le Comte d'Upnor, en renifiant, tel un chien, la crotte. L'homme supplie Upnor, rétorquant qu'il a fait ce qu'il lui a demandé, à savoir espionner Newton. Mais le Comte ne veut rien savoir et impose à l'homme de s'exécuter. Puis Upnor se dirige vers la même boutique où se trouve Newton. Daniel découvre alors qu'il s'agit de l'échoppe d'un chimiste, nommé Monsieur Lefébure (en français dans le texte). Daniel, jaloux de ne pas être de la même partie que son ami Isaac, va retrouver les membres de la Royal Society. Royal Society Meeting, Gresham's College, 12 August 1670 Le chapitre commence par un rapport de réunion de la Royal Society. Puis les membres se retrouvent à la taverne The Dogg, non loin des locaux de la Royal Society. Ils y boivent à la santé de Henry Oldenburg, emprisonné à la Tour de Londres et Robert Hooke réserve une table pour y installer une expérience. John Wilkins, désormais évèque, sort fumer à l'extérieur et il est bientôt suivi par Daniel Waterhouse. Ils discutent de l'importance de Oldenburg pour la Royal Society, étant donné qu'il est le lien avec tous les scientifiques européens. Puis Robert Hooke les appelle par l'intermédiaire du barman. Installé à la table qu'il monopolise, il réalise une expérience à base de gouttes de mercure pour parvenir à déterminer la Mesure Universelle. Pourtant, des arguments avancés par Samuel Pepys viennent contredire la théorie de Hooke. Celui-ci, vexé, quitte les lieux. Pepys, Wilkins et Waterhouse ne tardent pas à faire de même, sentant peser sur eux les regards des clients du café, pour discuter tranquillement d'Oldenburg (qui a été incarcéré pour suspicion d'espionnage). Mais au moment de sortir, ils se font retenir: Daniel par Churchill et d'autres pour lui poser des questions sur le téléscope de Newton, Pepys, par le Duc de Gunfleet (Thomas More Anglesey). Des membres de la Royal Society débarquent aussi et cherchent Hooke pour une expérience sur les chiens et se rabattent sur Wilkins pour parler de la politique de la Royal Society. Plus tard, Daniel se retrouve à bord d'un carrosse avec Pepys et Wilkins à discuter, notamment à propos de John Comstock, comte d'Epsom qui vide les coffres du Royaume Britannique au profit de la Marine et de Thomas More Anglesey, Duc de Gunfleet, qui lui les remplit. Ces deux personnages feraient partie d'une organisation secrète appellée CABAL (Comstock en constituant le C et Anglesey le premier A). Pepys et Wilkins parlent ensuite de l'emprisonnement de Oldenburg, qui pourrait être dû au fait que les correspondances de celui-ci aient été interceptées, ses origines allemandes, son rôle de diplomate et son amitié avec le poête puritain John Milton ayant aggravé son cas. Mais il se pourrait qu'il soit aussi mis à l'écart (étant suspecté d'espionnage) le temps que le Roi d'Angleterre corresponde avec sa soeur (en français dans le texte). Le carrosse s'arrête, Pepys en sort et Daniel se rend compte qu'ils sont à la demeure londonienne de John Comstock. Pepys est parti chercher Comstock qui monte dans la carriole. Celle-ci repart. Comstock annonce qu'il est invité par le Roi, ainsi que Wilkins et Pepys à assister à une démonstration présentée par Enoch Root, portant sur un élément chimique luminescent jusque là inconnu, le phosphore. Daniel lui, est chargé de libérer Oldenburg en remettant un pli signé de Knott Bollstrood, Oldenburg étant lui aussi invité pour une seconde démonstration du phosphore. Comstock sait aussi qu'Oldenburg désire des nouvelles cordes pour son théorbe, de l'encre, des plumes, et quelques livres. Il évoque aussi la masse de courriers à lire. Sujet sur lequel Pepys plaisante en évoquant GRUBENDOL, ce qui lui vaut un regard noir de Comstock, révélant qu'il est "l'intercepteur" des courriers de Oldenburg. Comstock change alors de sujet en s'adressant à Daniel et lui indique que les biens requis par Oldenburg seront au domicile du demi-frère de Daniel, là où il réside actuellement. Puis le carrosse s'arrête devant la boutique de M. Lefébure pour y prendre Enoch Root, Daniel lui ayant laissé sa place pour se tenir à l'avant du véhicule. Puis direction Wesminster. Daniel suit mais ne rentre pas, il revient chez Raleigh à pied. Livre 2: The King of the Vagabonds: Livre 3: Odalisque: Tome 2: Confusion: Livre 4: Bonanza Livre 5: The Juncto Tome 3: The System of the World: Livre 6: Solomon's Gold Livre 7: Currency Livre 8: The System of the World Catégorie:Résumé